


Encore plus loin

by Miz_Piou



Series: A travers l'Outre-Monde [2]
Category: Die2Nite, Hordes - Fandom
Genre: All you need to do is survive, Blood and Injury, Drug Use, Fear of Death, Fem!BAMF, Friendship stronger than all trials, Hordes - Freeform, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, That cat is AWESOME, alcohol use
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miz_Piou/pseuds/Miz_Piou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercredi et Purple ont survécu à leur première ville et s'en sont sorties quasiment indemnes, mais elles ont eu de la chance. Dans la deuxième, en revanche, des épreuves plus difficiles les attendent... Et pourtant, toujours, elles s'accorchent pour survivre, pour aller jusqu'aux Grands Ports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore plus loin

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour ! 
> 
> Me revoilà avec la deuxième partie de la série A travers l'Outre-Monde, puisque le jeu Hordes continue (la version française de Die2nite) et que l'inspiration est toujours là ! 
> 
> Je pense qu'il y aura encore une ou deux parties à venir, si mon Mémoire me le permet...
> 
> Mais cela n'empêche pas que je dédicace encore une fois mon travail à ma Princesse, de tout mon coeur de Bouteille !

Les couleurs se mélangent, la terre orange, le ciel gris foncé, des points noirs envahissent sa vision, tout devient flou, tout devient …  
Elle s’effondre au sol, incapable de rester consciente un moment de plus, la main sur la porte, l’autre qui tient celle de son amie.

*

Elles avaient survécu à la première ville, rien ne les empêcherait de survivre encore. Assises dans le véhicule avec d’autres inconnus, Mercredi et Purple profitaient du silence de l’autre. Purple sait que Mercredi n’est pas tout à fait remise, ni elle d’ailleurs, mais elles ne souffrent pas pareil.

Elle lève la main, dégageant juste assez son poignet pour regarder le bracelet violet qui s’y trouve. Elle sourit. Les mains de Mercredi tremblent encore, mais elle lui a fait ce bracelet malgré tout, parce qu’elles ont survécu. 

Purple a chantonné une berceuse la première nuit qu’elles ont passé avec ces inconnus, malgré ses cordes vocales abusées par la soif et la chaleur, plus sensibles que celles de son amie, juste parce que sa voix rassure Mercredi.

Demain elles recommenceront. Nouvelle ville, nouvelles personnes, mais un seul objectif : elles atteindront les Grands Ports.

Lentement, elle pose son front contre l’épaule de son Général, et ferme les yeux pour glisser dans un sommeil peuplé de sons gutturaux et de miaulements meurtris.

Louis-Barnabé et ses ronronnements lui manquent à elle aussi.

Mercredi ne dit rien, la laisse juste faire. C’est son Colonel après tout. Les généraux doivent être braves, les colonels doivent être de bon conseil. Elle parcourt du regard les autres qui leur tiennent compagnie. Amis, ennemis ?

*

Un Messager les accueille, du même « Bienvenue en ville, Citoyen », et Purple prend son sac, le balance sur une épaule, et avance vers les baraquements. Elle voit du coin de l’œil des gens qui hésitent, l’air perdu. Probablement leur première ville seuls, loin de leur famille. Tout le monde quitte les anciens refuges. Elle secoua la tête. _Ignore les_ , se dit-elle. La moitié d’entre eux mourront avant que tu ne partes, et l’autre moitié … Peut-être qu’ils iront jusqu’aux Grand Ports, ou peut-être pas.

Mercredi lui emboîte le pas. Cette fois, elles peuvent choisir leurs baraquements, et elles les prennent au milieu, l’un à côté de l’autre. 

Purple pousse la porte ; l’odeur de bois, de sueur et de chaleur habituelle la prend à la gorge. Rapidement, elle pose son sac sur la couchette : elle n’a même pas de table cette fois, une vieille chaise à peine stable traîne dans un coin. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour troquer son uniforme de citoyen tâché et repris à de multiples endroits contre celui qui lui est fourni. Cependant, elle cache l’ancien sous sa couchette. Un chiffon, ça peut servir. Dans ses affaires elle trouve une pile et un paquet de napolitain moisi dans son doggybag. Elle rejoint vite Mercredi au bâtiment commun de la banque, et constate qu’elle a été plus originale, avec son paquet de chewing-gum et un radiocassettes éteint. 

« Finalement, rien d’utile, » souligne Mercredi avant de déposer les objets derrière le comptoir, les rangeant à peu près. 

Le temps que tout le monde entre, et s’installe, et prenne ses marques, la nuit tombe. Ils ont érigé la tour de guet, et une partie de l’atelier se détache du vide de l’espace ouest de la ville. 

Pas de lumière ce soir. Une fille ferme la porte, alors que le vent se lève, apportant l’odeur de la mort et le son des créatures à l’extérieur.  
Première nuit. Encore au moins six à tenir avant de pouvoir se permettre de partir.  
Première nuit sans tenir la main de l’autre. A se tourner dans leur couchette, incapable d’oublier le silence et les cris qui perceront la nuit.  
Première nuit dans la ville.

*

Elles passent les deux premiers jours à visiter les alentours de la ville, et à ramener des ressources. Beaucoup de bois et de ferraille.

Mercredi décide de faire un tour de veille le troisième jour. 

Purple s’occupe de la porte le quatrième. 

Elles entendent le murmure des plus jeunes, des débutants, qui s’étonnent. Elles se parlent à peine, mais bougent en complète synchronie. Un geste et elles changent d’activité, vont quelque part, ou reprennent de plus belle. 

Le cinquième jour, une gamine, à peine assez âgée pour sortir sans personne pour la surveiller, leur pose la question.

« On a survécu à la ville précédente. » dit Mercredi, de son meilleur ton de Général. 

« On finit par avoir l’habitude de ce qu’il faut faire, après un certain temps dans une ville » complète Purple, de sa voix de Colonel. 

D’autres sont de vrais vétérans. Certains ont déjà quatre, cinq villes à leur actif. Ils viennent de loin, très loin, et leur sourire est plus narquois qu’heureux maintenant. Mais les vétérans restent entre eux, et se contentent de donner des ordres au matin, que les nouveaux venus suivent parce qu’ils sont _perdus_ , ils sont _seuls_ , ils sont – 

« On marche ensemble », murmure Mercredi. Et Purple se détend. 

La nuit tombe et tout le monde se disperse. La barricade est solide, le portail d’entrée est renforcé par un blindage. Les fondations sont creusées, et le champ d’épouvantail est presque terminé. 

Il n’y a eu que sept morts depuis le début. Apparemment, il y a peu de suicidaires, et peu de personnes vraiment stupides pour l’instant. 

Quand Mercredi se couche dans le noir ce soir-là, elle sent ses mains trembler, très, très légèrement. Lentement, ça se calme. Bientôt elle pourra de nouveau complètement compter sur ses mains, et il sera temps de préparer leur voyage.

*

Le septième jour arrive, et les habitants commencent à agir étrangement.  
Les plus jeunes, ceux qui ont survécu aux sorties hors de la ville, commencent à se sentir plus confiants.

Ni Purple ni Mercredi n’ignorent que la plupart d’entre eux vient des refuges plus au nord, qui ont été attaqués par un raid anormal de créatures. Ils n’étaient pas prêts à se retrouver seuls, à survivre. 

La citerne est vide, mais la pompe fonctionne bien. Heureusement. La Muraille les protège cette fois, et un tourniquet renforce les défenses de la ville. Jusqu’ici, les créatures n’ont jamais pu passer les barricades, mais dans l’œil des vétérans on voit que ça ne durera plus très longtemps. 

Le septième jour, après s’être vaillamment battue contre trois zombies avec un lance-pile, Purple trouve un chat. 

Ce soir-là, Mercredi sourit et l’appelle Louis-Barnabé II.

*

Jamais elles ne s’interpellent quand d’autres sont présents. Et quand elles sont seules dehors, elles s’appellent toujours Général et Colonel. Leurs noms, elles les chérissent, et c’est ce qui empêche les créatures de gagner et de les terroriser pour de bon quand vient la nuit.

Elles ont bronzé. Mercredi est d’une couleur caramel chaud, et Purple souffre d’autant de coups de soleil que de bleus gagnés en se battant contre des créatures, mais en dehors des marques et de la peau rougie, elle bronze doucement. 

Purple a déchiré une partie de son ancien uniforme en une longue bande de tissu, dont elle se sert pour retenir ses cheveux. Elle a retrouvé sa voix, et chantonne légèrement en travaillant à la manufacture.  
Mercredi a fait un collier pour Louis-Barnabé II. Le neuvième jour, il est devenu la mascotte d’une partie de la ville. 

Le neuvième soir, elles savent. C’est dans l’air. Pas de torche, pas de complot à mi-voix. Elles partiront le lendemain. 

Ce soir-là, les défenses sont débordées, et les créatures s’abattent sur la ville. Mercredi était venue dormir dans le baraquement de Purple, Louis-Barnabé II prêt à les défendre.  
Le craquement du bois, les hurlements des autres, le vent qui claque contre le bois du baraquement, l’odeur du sang et de la mort qui se fait plus forte que jamais. Elles ne dorment pas, constamment sur leur garde, et à l’aube, en sortant de leur abri, le spectacle de la ville retourne l’estomac de Mercredi. 

Les plus jeunes ont été massacrés. Des entrailles traînent dans des mares de sang. 

C’est l’aube, et elles doivent faire vite malgré tout. Si elles restent un jour de plus, la ville sera dévastée, et elles n’auront plus aucune chance de survivre.

*

Mercredi y pensait depuis plusieurs jours, alors elle rassemble rapidement ce qui lui faut ; cette fois, elle mise sur un caddie rafistolé. Purple s’approvisionne dans ce qui reste de stock à la banque, et elles prennent chacune deux gourdes d’eau.

En plus de Louis-Barnabé II, elles ont un serpent que Purple transporte autour de son cou, après l’avoir passablement drogué. Au mieux il servira d’arme, au pire de pitance. 

Une heure après avoir découvert le triste spectacle de la ville, elles partent. Personne n’ose encore sortir, mais leurs deux silhouettes s’éloignent le plus vite possible de la ville.

Elles ont bien fait de partir maintenant. Avant midi, elles se battent deux fois contre des créatures. Une bombe à eau particulièrement vicieuse décime le plus large des groupes, mais c’est au bâton qu’elles tuent une créature plus loin pour fuir les autres qui s'étaient amassées autour d’elles, créant une brèche pour continuer et se cacher. 

Le soir, elles s’abritent dans un hangar désaffecté complètement pillé. 

« Colonel… La prochaine station est à quatre jours. »

« Je sais. On va y arriver. »

« Il le faut de toute façon. »

Elles se cachent encore parmi les débris. Le serpent est muselé par un morceau de corde, au cas où. Louis-Barnabé II est silencieux.

*

Le deuxième jour est assez similaire à ce qu’elles connaissent déjà. Elles s’abreuvent, ressentant déjà la fatigue liée à la légère déshydratation qu’elles subissent.

Elles s’éloignent de la ville et les groupes de créatures sont plus épars, plus petits. C’est une chance ; par trois fois dans la journée, elles se glissent derrière un groupe occupé à … elles ne veulent même pas savoir. L’important, c’est qu’elles s’en sortent sans utiliser d’arme.

Chaque jour, depuis qu’elles ont atteint la première station et échangé leurs biens, Purple écrit un résumé de la journée. Sa bouteille d’encre est bientôt terminée, et elle fait attention à ne pas trop écrire. Mercredi n’a plus que des couleurs qu’elle n’aime pas pour faire des cordelettes. 

Le deuxième soir, elles campent à la belle étoile. Comme la fois d’avant. Mais elles ont de la chance ; Mercredi trouve un doggybag à moitié enfoui, qui révèle un paquet de nouilles, et Purple a trébuché sur une bouteille de Debout-les-morts un peu plus tôt. 

Elles s’enterrent. La chaleur est étouffante. La nuit est terrifiante. Elles espèrent.

*

Le troisième jour, malheureusement, la chance tourne un peu. Leur caddie git plus loin, détruit par des créatures dans la nuit. Mercredi se fait blesser par une des créatures un peu plus loin en s’enfuyant. Elles avancent un peu moins vite que prévu, mais à bonne allure. Cependant, Purple s’inquiète ; Mercredi grimace, serre les dents, carre les épaules, traînant sa jambe blessée. En fin d’après-midi, le serpent les débarrasse de deux créatures. Elles n’ont plus que Louis-Barnabé II comme arme maintenant. Elles le laissent chasser une souris du désert pendant que Purple trempe le chiffon qui lui nouait les cheveux dans de l’eau pour nettoyer la plaie de Mercredi.

« Général … c’est moche. Si on ne fait rien, ça va s’infecter dans la nuit. »

« On a ni vrai bandage ni paracétoïde 7g. Faut espérer que je tienne jusqu’à la station, c’est tout. »

Purple retient un soupir frustré et mouille légèrement le tissu avec de l’alcool. Sans plus avertir son amie, elle nettoie une deuxième fois la blessure bien ouverte qui traverse la cuisse de Mercredi et noue la bande de tissu autour. Mercredi rabat la jambe de son pantalon d’uniforme maltraité par les combats, les dents serrées, mais ne se plaint pas. 

Elles se creusent encore des tombes. Avant de s’y glisser, elles se tiennent la main un moment, dans le silence de la nuit. Si loin de la ville, elles ne devraient pas risquer grand-chose, mais on ne sait jamais.

*

Le quatrième jour est une épreuve.

La blessure de Mercredi s’est infectée. Malgré l’alcool, elle suinte et la peau est rouge et gonflée, douloureuse au toucher. Ça pourrait-être pire, mais ce n’est pas bon, pas bon du tout. 

La moitié de la matinée, Mercredi insiste pour marcher. Mais elle s’épuise vite, et Purple la soutient. A midi, elles finissent leur eau, et repartent. Il fait chaud, terriblement chaud. Purple ne se souvient plus de la dernière fois où elle a senti de la pluie sur sa peau. 

Mercredi devient fébrile. Son corps s’alourdit, elle marmonne, et ses yeux sont vitreux. La fièvre de l’infection est plus forte que sa volonté. 

La moitié de l’après-midi, Purple les traîne toutes les deux, et Louis-Barnabé II les suit. Mais ses forces diminuent et elle se retrouve à boire de l’alcool pour continuer à avancer. 

La nuit commence lentement à s’annoncer quand elle voit la station. Elle regarde Mercredi ; si elle leur fait passer la nuit ici, l’infection risque d’emporter définitivement son amie, et c’est hors de question. Fouillant dans les poches du sac de Mercredi, elle soupire et prend les pilules. Si elle arrive à les amener à la station, elle n’aura qu’un micropur et un paillasson (qu’elle a trouvé en chemin, va savoir comment il avait atterri dans cette zone perdue) à échanger.

Elle soupire puis prend les anabolisants. 

Son corps proteste, les radiations commencent à se faire sérieusement sentir. L’alcool et la drogue se mélangent et elle a l’impression de brûler de froid subitement. 

_Je dois atteindre la station. Pour Mercredi._

Elle les traîne, pas après pas. 

La nuit tombe. 

Louis-Barnabé II miaule, comme pour l’encourager. 

_Je suis folle. Je fais comme si ce chat me parlait._

Elle continue. Mercredi ne bouge plus, et son poids se fait bientôt un véritable handicap. Elle finit par lui tirer les poignets pour avancer.  
Les créatures se font entendre. Elles se rapprochent.

*

Elle a tenu. Elle a touché la porte. Incapable d’avancer plus, elle sombre dans l’inconscience.

Louis-Barnabé II regarde les deux humaines et miaule. Elles ne bougent pas. Son poil se hérisse, car les créatures se rapprochent toujours plus. 

Il miaule encore. Pas de réaction. Il miaule plus fort. 

Un bruit, dans le bâtiment. 

Louis-Barnabé miaule le plus fort possible, et fait crisser ses griffes contre la porte. Une petite fenêtre s’ouvre et une femme regarde dehors, suspicieuse. Elle voit d’abord le chat, puis els deux jeunes femmes. Elle se dépêche d’ouvrir pour les faire entrer avec l’aide d’un homme qui y travaille.

Louis-Barnabé II les a sauvées.

*

Une semaine, sept jours, cent soixante-huit heures. Elles sont toutes deux inconscientes une semaine.

Leur peau brûlée par le soleil est traitée, ainsi que leurs bleus, leurs coupures, et on veille à les hydrater fréquemment.

Mercredi se réveille en première. La lumière crue et artificielle de l’endroit lui fait mal. Elle sent l’odeur des médicaments et se détend : elle est en vie, elle est protégée.  
Deux pensées lui viennent alors : et Purple ? Et Louis-Barnabé II ?

Les deux sont tout proches, juste à côté même. Elle respire un peu plus facilement en les voyant. Purple est dans un sale état.

Mercredi bouge un peu et ressent un élancement de douleur lui traverser la colonne vertébrale. Elle regarde sa jambe : la cuisse est barrée d’une immonde blessure qui se referme à peine, avec de multiples points de suture.  
Mais au moins, elle est en vie, et elle n’est pas seule.

*

Elles restent deux semaines au total à la station. Mercredi ne remarchera jamais tout à fait aussi bien qu’avant, mais elle peut se déplacer avec une canne pour ne pas trop solliciter sa cuisse, et elle y prend goût, à sa canne.

Purple tremble. Comme une feuille. Parfois une heure, parfois une demi-journée. Les mélanges de substances l’ont sacrément amochée, vu l’état d’épuisement dans lequel elle était, et les radiations ont commencé à faire leur effet. Des cloques rouges sont apparues dans son dos, et la station la traite avec des pommades pour diminuer l’effet. 

Mercredi ne sait pas quoi faire pour la remercier de l’avoir trainée malgré tout. Elle a essayé, mais Purple l’a coupée en pleine phrase d’un simple « C’est normal, nous, on marche ensemble. » Alors elle écrit à la place de son amie. 

Elles ont marchandé et en échange des maigres ressources qu’elles avaient, elles ont pris un vrai collier pour Louis-Barnabé II (leur sauveur), de l’encre et des fils de couleur.

Elles sont restées deux semaines, mais il est temps de partir. D’autres survivants approchent et si elles restent trop longtemps avec eux, cela attirera les créatures bien plus que ce n’est déjà le cas. 

Toutes les deux, elles grimpent dans le véhicule presque vide et s’installent le plus confortablement possible. D’autres les rejoindront, mais autant en profiter pour le moment ; elles ont survécu, elles sont vivantes, et elles n’ont plus qu’une ville à traverser avant de pouvoir faire route vers les Grands Ports. 

Ensemble.


End file.
